doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Not All Fun and Games
'''It's Not All Fun and Games '''is the thirteenth chapter of Season 1 and the thirteenth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on January 26, 2018 and finished on January 30, 2018. Plot Amelia and Sara meet behind the school like they planned to. However, Carol seems to be there too, as she tackles Sara from above. Sara dodges it this time, but Carol then sweeps Sara’s legs. Sara claims this is not fair, saying they haven’t even started yet. Carol retorts that she has to be prepared for anything. Sara feigns to punch Carol in the face, making the girl teleport away, showing that she got the message. Though Sara and Amelia don’t use weapons themselves, Sara states that it’s fine that Carol uses hers. When Amelia asks who Sara should take on first, Sara responds by saying she’ll take both of them on at once. Sara seems to be looking to try something. The battle starts with Carol teleporting behind Sara, aiming for a dropkick. Not expecting it, Sara takes the hit in the back. Carol then puts Sara into a chokehold, slamming her into the ground afterwards. At Carol’s command, Amelia throws a water ball at Sara’s head. Sara kicks it away and elbows Carol in the stomach, freeing herself. Sara summons a cone-shaped wave of fire to attack the other two. Amelia blocks with her water arms, and Carol teleports away and hides in the tree. Amelia strikes with her water arms, but Sara dodges them by an inch. Carol elbows her in the back suddenly, but Sara recovers this time, and throws Carol at Amelia. Carol quickly teleports in the air to avoid hitting Amelia. The fight becomes a war on two fronts, Amelia in the front, Carol in the back. Sara cartwheels away, ending up near a tree. She uses the tree to boost herself forward, spinning upside-down with her legs. The sheer power from the attack knocks Amelia unconscious. While Carol brandishes her gauntlets, Sara calls for a time-out, wanting to make sure Amelia is alright. However, Amelia was faking her unconsciousness, and hits Sara directly with a torrent of water. Sara then begins to draw in energy. She manages to activate her Resonance manually, but before she can even say a line, she faints. When Carol helps her up by the shoulders, she wakes up. When Carol asks what that was, Sara explains that she is trying to be able to activate her Resonance on her own, saying she can’t always rely on it triggering by chance like it does currently. Sara says she still has a long way to go, though Carol and Amelia compliment her. The three return to their rooms to end the day. During the next few days, Sara and Jocelyn are helping Natalie with her sight issue, Carol and Amelia are helping Sara train to get her Resonance under control. Proto is spending time with his fellow Second-Years, and Lewis spends the majority of his time in the library, studying intensely. The Saturday after, Proto and Lewis are in their room. Proto’s watching TV, while Lewis is learning how to do a spell. On the TV, there’s news of a robbery. Two Anima were injured during the robbery. Lewis despises the act these robbers have committed. Proto then recognizes the shop as the shop his father got his wedding ring. When they comment further, Proto points out that Lewis is being more vocal than usual. Lewis says that the reason he came to this academy was that he despises people who do things like the robbers, even visibly shaking, stating that “We stand up to people like that”. Proto questions this statement, though Lewis gives him a simple answer. With his hand shaking, Proto asks Lewis if everything is alright, which Lewis claims to be, but Proto doesn’t believe it. Proto calms him down, letting Lewis know that if he ever wants to talk, he’ll listen. After Lewis has settled down, Proto exits for Meryl’s room. That same morning, Jocelyn is the first to wake up again, when somebody is knocking on the door. She groggily opens the door, to see Proto standing there. He has come to deliver Natalie’s glasses, in perfect condition. After Jocelyn is overjoyed at this, Proto takes off again, and Jocelyn quickly rushes over to place the glasses down safely. The other two wake up, and Jocelyn excitedly says that Natalie’s ‘crown’ is awaiting. After a bit of confusion, Natalie’s glasses are back on her face. Everybody is happy in the room afterwards. Then, an announcement. Sportman announces that the results of the last part of the Criteria Event that Lewis, Carol, Sara and Natalie are participating in are posted on the Main Hall’s bulletin board. The trio then head out, and meet Carol and Lewis at the board. When they arrive, it seems everyone has made it into the top 40, if only just barely for Sara and Carol. Afterwards, the crew begin to speculate about what will be next. Sara and Lewis hope for some fighting. Lewis and Jocelyn both lampshade the two actually agreeing on something for once. Jocelyn speculates that each of the levels will be towards a certain skill. As the group is about to leave, Sara notices a footnote on the bulletin board. It says that those who have made it to the next round will meet at the Assembly Hall at 9 AM the next day in order to hear what it is. The group has dinner as per usual, and they all go to bed. However, in the middle of the night, Carol is speaking to someone on the phone. She suddenly teleports out of the room, who is requesting for information that may have come out of Darklaw. Carol confirms to this person that nobody is suspecting anything. As soon as she returns, Amelia is awake and questions Carol. When it doesn’t look like Amelia will back down, Carol then uses her Resonance to convince Amelia to believe it has nothing to do with her. The two head to sleep afterwards, Amelia not even bothering Carol about it. Debuts (In order of appearance) Cast * The Phoenix – Amelia, Natalie * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Proto, Sportman, Carol's contact * AGNerd-Bot – Carol, Lewis * Mistrala – Jocelyn Trivia